1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to content reproducing apparatuses and methods, and content providing apparatuses and methods. More particularly, example embodiments relate to content reproducing apparatuses and methods, which reproduce multi-content, and content providing apparatuses and methods, which provide multi-content to a content reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in network speeds, demands for moving image content are increasing. Users generate and share user created content (UCC) with other users worldwide through a web server or a social network service (SNS).
Moreover, general text-based and image-based web search systems are expanding to moving image-based web search systems, and various types of moving image related tools, such as moving image reproducing programs and moving image editing programs, are being developed.